The Dazzlings get jobs
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: After the Battle of the Bands, Sonata, Aria and Adagio are homeless cold and hungry, So to survive in this world, they have to get jobs to earn a living. Rate T for Language and Cleavage


**Sorry guys, hit a bit of a brain block on Bride of Draspaina. but to make it up for you guys, I'm going to put this MLP oneshot with none other then the Dazzlings, so enjoy.**

It's been two days since the Battle of the Bands and Adagio, Aria and Sonata were in an alley all dirty, having terrible body odor, not to mention that the cold night air and empty stomachs didn't help as much.

Each member was having a difficult with one another since their gems broke and they can no longer sing. Sonata has been crying for the pass to day, Aria was annoyed with her so called friends/sisters and Adagio was just a sittin, on the edge of a building she was leaning on, looking depressed.

"I wanna go home!" Sonata cried. "I'm hungry, I'm cold and no singing voice!"

"Don't you get it you idiot!" Adagio yelled at her. "We are never going home you tweet!We lose! Our powers are gone! It's over!"

"No thanks to you." Aria argued emotionless. "If I was in charge, then we would have won."

"Of please, if you where in charge, we could have been in a worse possible situation then this." Adagio countered with a wave of her hand.

"You want a black eye from me slut." Aria growled as she clenches her fists.

"Make me bitch." Adagio said walking her.

"Please, stop, I don't want to see you fight." Sonata said as she was about to go on the brink of tears again.

"You know what, it's not worth it." Aria sighed as she lowered her fists as she looks to Sonata. "And I can't stand the dweeb crying again."

"For once I have to agree with you." Adagio cooling herself down and rubbing the bridge between her nose. "We have no money, no power, no food and no shelter. If we're going to survive in this world..." With a final sigh of defeat she uttered the words. "We each have to get jobs."

Aria and Sonata, who stopped her crying, looked at Adagio with questioning looks. "For realizes, we are going to get jobs?"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that I have to obey orders from some random guy to tell me what to do?" Aria asked a bit annoyed.

"Would you rather still sleep on the streets?" Adagio replied with a glare as Aria grunted in agreement. "Good, now lets get some rest, we're going to job hunting tomorrow." As soon as that was said, Adagio walked to a spot on the ground and lay their as the other two lay on the other side, as sleep took them.

After two hour of job hunting, the Dazzlings had no luck at finding a job, Sugar Cube Corner was a big no for them, the Jewelry store didn't want them, anywhere else just turned them down.

"So what now 'great leader.'" Aria asked as Sarcastic as ever.

"I'm thinking. Just give me a minute." Adagio said with a hint of frustration.

"How about-" Sonata replied

"No, we are not working at Taco Bell." Both Adagio and Aria answered in unison.

"Not even the one at the mall?" Sonata pouted.

"Wait that's it!" Adagio said as she smirked. "We'll get jobs at the mall or that restaurant near it."

"Since we got nowhere to go, might as well." Aria shrugged.

"Yay, we're going to the mall!" Sonata cheered happily as all three of them walked to out of town.

The walk was exhausting to them since they had an hour and a half from town to the mall arua. All three of the Dazzlings were caught their breath.

"Once we get enough money...We're getting a car after a place to live." Adagio inhaling and exhaling.

"I...second that." Sonata breathing harder then the siren leader.

"Good...first, we're going in there." Adagio pointed to a building outside the mall that had some fake palm trees and an owl with big orange eyes. "Ready girls?" She asked as the two nodded and all three walked into the restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to Hooters!" A bunch of girls shouted. As one with pink and blond hair approach them. "What can I get for you girls?"

"Actually we were wondering if you are hiring." Adagio asked.

"Well, one girl did quit a few months back so we only need one but I don't think your fit to be a hooters girl."

"Why not." Adagio asked sounded both annoyed and irritated

"Well..." The girl began and looked at glanced at her chest. "...Your kinda 'small'. Adagio blushes furiously at what she just heard. "But I think your friend is good enough." She points to Sonata.

"For Realizes?" Sonata asked. "You think I'm actually good enough?"

"Yeah, so you know how to take orders?" The girl asked.

"Who doesn't. All you gotta do is ask them what they want and bring them their food." Sonata answered right away.

"Good, let's get you started." The girl grabbed Sonata by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"At least one of us got the job." Aria saw Sonata way back at them before she was dragged into the kitchen. "Let's get out of here before they kick us out." Walking out of the restaurant with Adagio by her side. "So which store should we go into?"

"I was thinking that we spilt up and look for our own." Adagio walked ahead of her and got ahead of her.

Aria grunted as she proceeds to a Spencers. As she entered, she started to noticed all the different stuff that was being presented. Body jewelry, hats, tee shirts, shot glasses, belts and buckles, even some clothing that was very inappropriate that it gave her a chuckle.

"Can I help you with something?" A guy came out of the corner of the store that was two inches taller then Aria and had a nose ring and a eyebrow piercing with a skit cap that said "Fuck Off" on it.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you got anyone to hire here." She said in her usual tone. "Everywhere me and my friends went just kicked us out. So I was hoping I could get a job here."

"Came to the right place then, my last guy quit on me, so it fine. "The guy said taking her to the back were the office is. "There nothing much you need to get into, all we do is put stuff up where they have to, make sure no one is stealing, asked them what they need and that shit." The guy told her. "Oh and working the registers."

"Doesn't seem that big of a deal." Aria shrugged her shoulders. "So do I sign somewhere or just start working?"

"Just need you to sign this paper with your information and that's about it." The guy said handing her a sheet of paper and a pen. Aria read the sheet of paper and looked over everything as she sighed where she had to and handed it back. The guy looked things over and looked at her with cold eyes. "Looks like things are in order here, so I guess you can get started. What you're wearing now will do. Start by putting the shirts where they have to be."

"Sure thing." Aria said still in her not caring tone and grabbed a bunch of shirts.

Meanwhile, Adagio was skimming around the mall that she wanted to suit her needs. "Uh why is there so may unless stores here. Payless, Hollister, JcPenney, nothing to fit my standards." Then Something did catch her eye, the Victoria's Secret. When she when inside the store, she noticed that the store was very pink and had posters of different women wearing only their bra's and panties. 'Now this is my kind of place.'

"Excuse me, are you actually looking for something?" A woman, with a full black dress shirt and pants with short mint green hair, asked her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were hiring." Adagio asked.

"Part time time or full time?" The lady asked.

"Part time." Adagio answered the lady.

"Alright, you just need to wear the casual attire and we'll discuss your salary later, I want to see if you can handle it." The woman said leading her to the registers.

"I wouldn't worry too much." Adagio sounding confident about herself. "I know I won't be a disappointment.

The Dazzlings got to work with their new jobs, getting the routine of things. They had a couple of slip ups but were just minor details. Such as Sonata forgetting to take off topping for a customer or Aria giving a size too small. But they still were able to keep their jobs and work as hard as before.

A few months have passed and the Dazzling are now in their new apartment complex that had three separate bedrooms, an island kitchen and a full bathroom.

"Well girls, we came a long way but I think getting jobs was worth it." Adagio resting on a couch.

"It's better then sleeping on the streets and with no grub." Aria said sitting across Adagio.

"Yeah, I really love my job." Sonata jumped in her chair, sitting between them. "Though a lot of guys have been looking at me, even when I bend over in front of them, why is that?"

Both Adagio and Aria mentally sigh to themselves along with a facepalm. "Sonata, they are looking at your boobs!"

"My boobs?" She said looking at them and feeling them. "I guess it makes sense, they are pretty big."

"Bigger then the both of us." Aira rolled her eyes. "It make you the perfect eye candy at the place.

"So that's why I've been getting big tips lately." She now realized.

"Now she realizes?" Adagio grunted sarcastically, while fixing herself up. "I should be getting ready, if I sell enough bra's, they said I'll be able to be on the cover of a poster."

"Good luck with that." Aria grunted then stood up. "I should be going too, my shift starts soon."

"Same with me, can't keep those orders waiting." Sonata getting up as well and walking to the door. All three girls got out of the door, locked it and headed to work.


End file.
